


I'm Not Interested in Believing

by upset_and_confused



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agent Hanzo, Agent Jesse, Alternate Universe - X-Files, Hanzo Is Not Mean He Is Just Frustrated, M/M, Sweet Jesse McCree, Y'all Gotta Believe, meet cute, x files au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Agent Hanzo Shimada didn't think it was fair that he was being assigned to the X Files. He was a newer agent and he had a little bit of an improbable background but that didn't justify sticking him in the basement with Agent Jesse McCree, certified nutjob and part time UFO chaser.





	I'm Not Interested in Believing

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me while I was in the shower. Jesse and Hanzo having X Files watch parties once a week is a huge headcanon of mine and really it only makes sense that they find their way into the roles of Scully and Mulder. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) to yell about more McHanzo stuff!

“Mr. Shimada, have you ever heard of the X Files?”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow as he looked up from the documents that had been handed to him. The X Files? Sure, he had heard of them, them and the nut job who was tucked in the basement running the dead-end department, everyone had. Jesse McCree, director Reyes’s pet project, too much of a loose cannon to let on the field, too special to the director and his husband to completely let go. He flipped through the files and suddenly a sinking feeling overtook him.

“Yes, I have heard of the X Files,” He replied, handing the papers back across the desk to Lena who was smiling at him like she knew how badly this was going to go.

“Well then you should know your new partner.” She said, already moving back a little like she expected him to explode.

Hanzo pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, in the absence of his studs he rubbed lightly at the holes where the studs would go. “You have got to be kidding me.”

 

The walk to the basement was humiliating, Hanzo carried a box of personal effects and some files. Every step of the way he reminded himself he could quit at any time. He didn’t have to have this job, he could go crawling back to his father and beg for forgiveness if he wanted to. Nothing got his feet moving like remembering that was his other option.

The door creaked when he opened it and peeked around. It was a tiny bare office, a desk covered in nick-knacks and papers, a small table laden with a coffee pot and what looked like a crock pot, and an empty desk, clearly waiting for Hanzo to fill.

Hanzo starred at the desk, at his future. Things could, he supposed, be a little worse.

“Howdy!”

Ah, yes, there was worse.

Jesse McCree was six feet of ridiculousness with his slightly rumpled suit and his very rumpled hair. He smiled widely and fidgeted with his bolo tie, not regulation wear at all. He stuck out his hand, then after a moment of Hanzo glaring at him seemed to realize that he wouldn’t be able to shake with a box in his hands.

“Oh golly.” He mumbled, reaching to take the box from him and being shut down by Hanzo turning to stride into the office and set it on the empty desk. “Sorry ‘bout that, darlin’ guess I’m not real used to havin’ company.”

“Well you will get used to it seeing as I am your new partner.” Hanzo replied in clipped tones, beginning to unload his box and ignore the shuffling of feet behind him. “And my name is Agent Shimada, not ‘darling’.”

“Beggin’ your pardon, there, but I think we can dismiss with the ‘agent’ talk.” McCree moved around to try and catch his eyes and smile again. Clearly, he was used to others finding him charming. Hanzo internally insisted that he did not find him the least bit charming. “Call me Jesse, what can I call you?”

“Agent Shimada.” Hanzo repeated, setting a small dragon statue on the desk with much more force than necessary. “Listen to me, McCree, I am here because I am new, I do not intend to be here long enough for you to get comfortable referring to me by my first name and I do not intend to be comfortable referring to you by yours. We are co workers, nothing more and I expect you to understand and respect that.”

He wanted as Jesse wilted only slightly in front of him. He really wanted to not feel horrible for chasing that smile away, it had been a very nice smile, he admitted inwardly, but he was not here to make friends with McCree. He did not believe in the foolishness that this man did and he was not going to let himself be swept up in it. His life depend on him being successful in this department, no childhood stories or familial superstations were going to distract him from it.

_You could be nice to him, nothing wrong with being nice._ The voice in his head whispered, sounding a lot like… nevermind that. He didn’t need to be nice. He needed to get work done.

“Well, ah, Shimada.” McCree reached to rub the back of his neck and ran his hand up over his head, there was the answer to why his hair was such a mess. “I guess I can make peace with that, been a while since I had anyone to work with is all, sorry ‘bout that.” He jerked his head a little shyly toward the crockpot and cleared his throat. “I made pork roast, I like to bring a lunch and figured since you were joining me for the first time today I might treat ya too some, it’s good if you want some, but you don’t gotta…” He looked decidedly down, even glancing down at his boots, also not regulation wear, and toed the floor.

_Hanzo you’re very mean and he’s so cute._ Hanzo growled and brushed at his shoulder, trying to dismiss the voice but mistakenly startling McCree instead.

The other man huffed a little bit, “Well, alright, then ya don’t gotta eat anything if you don’t want.”

“No.” Hanzo said a little too quickly, reaching out to rest a hand on the table, looking at the floor, hoping the blush on his cheeks wasn’t too noticeable. What was the man trying to do to him? Wasn’t he supposed to be a tin foil wearing wacko? “No, I am sorry, I am hungry, thank you, it has been… I have not worked with a partner before and I was not expecting you to be so kind.” He chanced a look up at the man who was beginning to grin just a little bit and Hanzo quickly moved his hand from the table to point threateningly at Jesse who took a step back and held up his hands. “This is not permission for you to use my first name, McCree.” He growled, even if his tone was a little undermined by his stomach suddenly realizing that food was near and growling a little.

McCree grinned and opened the lid, making Hanzo’s stomach growl louder, “Sure thing, darlin’.” He offered him a plate and a bun, “Oh, by the way, welcome to the X Files.” It was then that Hanzo found his eyes drawn to the poster over McCree’s desk, the image of the grainy UFO with the caption ‘I want to believe’, a pile of grocery store conspiracy theory magazines scattered beneath it with circles around some of the more outlandish articles, and an alien bobble head next to a desk lamp. What on earth had he gotten himself into?


End file.
